Eyes Closed
by Daemon A
Summary: Lately Batman has been feeling tired and restless he's been breaking down and badly beaten. People are more tempted when they are at their weakest. He found a tragically beautiful woman and a dangerous drug. He's come to a realization.


6:25 pm

BAAAM!!

I kicked open the door to a rundown building. The signs say Wayne Buildings. _How ironic_. I remember stashing some supplies here.

Argh! Dammit!

I put a hand on the side of my rib. Blood. It hurt everywhere I was lucky to escape with my life. A trail of blood follows me, death follows me. I climb the stairs unsteadily. I felt like collapsing. My body feels numb. My vision is becoming hazy. Shit. I need to bandage myself quick before I lose more blood.

THUD!

I think I tripped. I'm on my knees. _I'm almost there, how many floors has it been? it seems like eternity_. I finally reached the room and in an act of surrender my body collapses on the floor. I sigh and hope to God this isn't my last breath.

10:32 pm

I open my eyes, its dark. I can hear the ceiling fan go on and on. The silence is deafening. Light comes out like beams from the only window in the room. I try to rise from my bed but the beating I took from Bane took all my strength away. Right now as it is I am weak I feel that only these bandages hold me from breaking apart. Lately I've become more restless. I haven't been myself lately.

Images of the fight rushed to my head. _Last night was too much_. Bane broke me enough to render my body useless, I couldn't drive to the Mansion that night. I knew this apartment would be of some use to me someday good thing I had one in the middle of the city where I could see everything. I called Alfred and told him I was alright and would be going home the day after tomorrow.

Scanning the room my bat suit is all over the floor, I see a table filled with cloth and a first aid kit I used the other day, a cabinet is filled with medical supplies, next to the cabinet is the closet which is filled with clothes I hardly use, the door on the left is the bathroom. I stood up slowly threw away the sheets and looked at myself in the bathroom mirror.

My left eye is covered with bandages and also is my head. My face is riddled with scars and my body is black and blue the dressings are soaked in blood and I might have broken a rib or two. Looking at myself now all I feel is misery. I would've gone to the hospital but suspicions would pile as soon as Bruce Wayne the womanizer billionaire playboy would walk through those doors all covered in blood and grime and without a proper explanation. Pain. I feel it coming back to my system. I rush to the table and quickly took a painkiller. I was about to swallow it when Bane's venom caught my eye I always take a sample from him to see if anything changed. I've seen him use it a lot of times but I never would have tried it unless I was in unbearable pain. He always seemed stronger every time he took it.

The temptation of power has always grasped the hearts of men but not as great as the desire for lust as I have learned. I put the painkiller down. I was about to grab the bottle of venom when a flash of light suddenly emanated itself from the window. I walked over to see what was bothering my conscience. It was the building just across, a room lighted itself. It was in the fifth floor just like mine only a few feet away separated me from the glass window of the apartment.

A woman appeared from the door, a very attractive woman, beautiful in fact.

I shoved away the thought and the idea. What am I doing? I am looking at my neighboring apartment and spying like a perfect peeping tom but I suppose that didn't matter because I couldn't take my eyes off her. Maybe I was just dizzy from yesterday or if I was more restless than I seem but the very sight of her made all the pain go away and I thought maybe all my restlessness was the product of all my loneliness.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Let me know if I should continue this.


End file.
